The present disclosure relates to fluid machinery, and more particularly to shaft support devices, such as bearings, for rotating components of fluid machinery.
Turbomachines, such as centrifugal compressors, may include a rotatable shaft and one or more working components (e.g., impellers) mounted on the shaft. During use of the turbomachine, the shaft is subjected to various axial and radial loads. To support the rotating shaft and various loads on the shaft, one or more shaft support devices, such as bearings, balance pistons, etc., may be provided.
Certain shaft support devices support radial loading, such as journal or rolling element bearings, while other shaft support devices, such as thrust bearings, balance pistons, etc., support axial loading on the shaft. Typically, the various shaft support devices may be spaced at least partially axially along the shaft. Thus, to accommodate the various shaft support devices, it may be necessary to increase the axial length of the shaft, which may increase the size and cost of the turbomachine.